Bits and Pieces: Inuyasha
by Medea34788
Summary: Plot bunny set postNaraku. Rin comes to Edo. Incomplete.


**Read profile for more details on the Bits and Pieces Series.**

**The original concepts behind this fanfic are not mine, and no profit is being made off this work.**

Set about 10 years after current manga arc - post defeat of Naraku

No plot development - just a random scene that wouldn't leave my head

A figure entered the village at sundown. The woman seemed to glow in the light of the dying sun. She wore a long, pale gold kimono was made of the finest of materials and was rimmed in a deep blood red with a phoenix design along the bottom. Her obi was a dark blue with a silver crescent moon in the center. Her long dark hair fell to her waist even though it was tied up in an intricate knot on her head and wrapped around an ornate gold headpiece, that gleamed in the light and the bells tinkled lightly as she walked.

The villagers all stopped what they were doing to watch the enchanting creature glide down the main street in the village. She had an otherworldly quality about her, an elegance that was not only regal but deadly, a confidence and a beauty that could rival that of the daiyoukai themselves. Although she looked no older then twenty she had an air of experience and power about her that stopped many from approaching the spectre.

She did not seem to even realize that the town folk were there however. She continued to walk, never once looking around or acknowledging those around her. She strode forward determinately and quickly. Her face was schooled into a look of uncaring and her eyes showed no emotion.

Another woman entered onto the street from a small hut in front of the stranger. She looked down the dirt path and a look of astonishment passed over her features. She had not seen the younger woman in years but after her brother's time spent with the girl she would be hard pressed to forget the girl's name. "Rin!" she cried to the stranger. The ethereal girl turned her focus to the older woman and her eyes showed happiness and recognizing the familiar face.

"Sango-san, konbonwa." She spoke evenly, bowing slightly. "I have come to see Inuyasha-sama."

Sango gave the younger woman a startled look. "O-of course," she stuttered, "Come with me." The former youkai taijiya led her to another small hut on the outskirts of the village and called in, "Inuyasha, Kagome-chan… there's someone here to see you." She pushed the bamboo curtain aside and motioned for Rin to enter first, which the girl did without comment.

The room was small and unfurnished aside from a sleeping pallet. Rin kneeled on the tatami mat, lowering to her knees in a graceful dive and bowed low before the couple in front of her.

"Inuyasha-sama, Rin has been sent by Sesshomaru-sama to request your presence in the Western palace as soon as you are able."

The hanyou before her gave her a slightly startled, slightly skeptical glare and scoffed, "What does that prick want with me?"

"Rin is not at liberty to discuss her lord's business, but assures it will be of great benefit to you and that there are no ill intentions meant. You, and any companions you wish to have accompany you, are to be honored guests of Sesshomaru-sama. You are welcome to be armed if you so feel the need, though your safety will be guaranteed by the army of the Western Lands on your journey to the palace."

Inuyasha shot a look at the woman seated beside him, but she could only shrug in response, "It's up to you," she whispered.

"Keh. I guess I can go to see what the idiot wants."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Oh good, I've always wondered what your brother's palace looks like."

"You think you're coming too?" Inuyasha practically yelled, "That guy could just be calling me there to kill me! You'd only get in the way."

"Inuyasha," she practically growled, menace dripping from her voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama will not harm you Inuyasha-sama. On his honor, you have my word." Rin assured them.

"See," Kagome stated brightly, "If there's one thing Sesshomaru is, besides cold that is, it is honorable."

"Keh." Inuyasha responded. "Fine, you're coming as well I assume, with the bouzu?" Sango nodded in response to his question.

"Just give me a little while to go get him."

Rin rose from her position in one graceful movement, her kimono miraculously lacking in any dust or dirt from having been kneeled on. She bowed from the waist and spoke, "I shall await your arrival on the western edge of the town."

"Oh," Kagome blinked, "You're more then welcome to wait here. We won't be long in preparing."

Rin bowed to the older woman once more. "Arigatou gozimasu, Kagome-sama, but Rin does not like to remain in human villages any longer then necessary." With those parting words she turned and walked to the doorway.

"You sound like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called after her.

Her hand holding the bamboo curtain over her head she turned back and gave the hanyou a cold, impassive stare. "Rin has never like human villages as they are full of many bad memories. Surely you understand Inuyasha-sama." She dropped the curtain and walked away, leaving a stunned and slightly disturbed hanyou behind her.

When the five former traveling companions (three humans, a fox-youkai, and a hanyou) met the woman at the edge of the forest the sun was already set in the sky. She wordlessly led them into the woods a bit before they came upon a small clearing full of youkai in armor. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of the Tessaiga tightly and shifted so that he was standing protectively in front of Kagome.

The group of youkai looked toward the small group that approached but made no overtly offensive movements. One, wearing the most ornate armor, sneered at them, "I thought we were here for the half-breed. What's with the humans?" A shift and a flash of light occurred as the youkai's face suddenly started bleeding.

"You would do well to watch your tongue in the presence of Rin, and of your lord's guests… or you may find yourself without one." The youkai looked behind him to the small dagger the human girl had grazed him with moments before, then gulped audibly and nodded.

"Definitely sounds like Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha muttered. Rin gave a momentary small gleeful smile as she turned back to the people behind her, the darkness of the night hiding this break of character.

"I apologize for my unbecoming actions and for the coarse words of my lord's men." Rin stated with a bow.

Sango smiled at the girl, "You learned to defend yourself well I should think Rin."

"Aa, Rin had a good teacher."

Inuyasha scoffed, "What my brother couldn't defend you himself so he had to teach you how to do so yourself?"

"Rin is not protected by Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama protects no one. Rin is graciously permitted into Sesshomaru-sama's presence, and in return does not wish to be a hindrance on Sesshomaru-sama. Therefore, Rin learned to defend herself so she would not burden Sesshomaru-sama." Inuyasha blinked at the girl but in a rare moment of wisdom did not comment further – though this was possibly through fear of angering the girl who apparently had excellent aim was well as an obsessive devotion to his cold-hearted older brother.


End file.
